


my fire was fate with you

by thesurielofficial



Series: ATLA wlw week [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: !!!, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I think?, In a way, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielofficial/pseuds/thesurielofficial
Summary: Asami writes Korra a love letter that she never sends.Korra writes Asami a love letter that she never sends.Written for Day 7 of ATLA wlw week: Free Day/Korrasami
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: ATLA wlw week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: AtLA WLW week 2020





	my fire was fate with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Honey by Kehlani because sapphics!!  
> This is very late because I got stuck on day 6 but then decided to post day 7 without 6 anyway.

Dear Korra,

Did you know that every particle of matter exerts an attractive gravitational force on every other particle of matter, no matter the distance? You’re all the way in the South Pole, and I’m here in Republic City, but I miss you so much. Every particle of my body aches to be in your presence again. You’re one of my best friends. But you’re more than that too.

Things have been going okay here. The company’s been doing really well! I’ve met Mako a few times, but Bolin’s almost always with Kuvira. We all miss you so much, though. Republic City just isn’t the same without our favourite Avatar. I love hearing from you, though. Maybe I should figure out a faster way to get mail sent across continents just so I could read about your thoughts more often. 

Isn’t it crazy how it’s been a year? Around 365 days since I saw you last. I’m glad to hear that you’re getting on with your healing. I’m here for you all the way through, okay? Even if it takes years, I’ll be waiting. The offer to visit and stay with you is also open. 

I went to the Republic City Park the other day and did you know they have a huge statue of you? I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it before. It’s fascinating to think that even years from now, you’re going to be remembered, immortalised in stone. And even if that statue breaks, you’re going to be immortalised in your achievements. The Air Nation, the Spirit World portals, they’re all here because of you. You’ve changed the world as we see it today. I know you think the world doesn’t need an Avatar, but even this world which seems to be going along fine is made so much better with its Avatar, with you. 

And more than that, you’ve made my world so much better. Everything feels so dull without you here. It’s so strange to think that I spent so many years of my life without knowing you, because now, I can’t fathom the thought of you not being a part of my life, whether it’s in person or through letters. I’ve been keeping all your letters in a file next to my bed, and I read them when I feel down because your words always make me feel so much better. It’s been a year now and I’ve realised that I’m, well, I’m in love with you Korra. I think I have been for a while now, I just didn’t realise it until now. It’s terrifying, because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I wish I could make you understand how loved you are by the world, by your friends, and by me. I wish you could know how important you are to us all,

Love,  
Asami.

* * *

Dear Asami, 

I’ve begun to despise time and the way it takes away opportunities that you never saw coming. Six months ago I couldn’t walk. A year ago I could run. Today I walked across the room without falling down and it felt like an accomplishment. Six months ago, everyone was concerned for my well-being. We all thought it’d take a few weeks. At least Tenzin and the others did. Me? I didn’t want to think about any of that at all. A year ago, we were side by side. Today, you’re still by my side.

Have I ever told you that your letters bring me absolute joy? That hearing your words, imagining your voice gives me the greatest of pleasures? I suppose I haven’t. Some feelings are too intense to explain with ink and parchment. Some feelings are easier to hide, simply because having them out in the world is terrifying, especially when there is nothing received in return. 

I’m in no shape to tell you that I love you. You deserve more than an Avatar locked up on the other side of the world, an Avatar who can barely walk or run or bend. I can’t come back, Asami, not for a long, long time. And I can’t ask you to love me or give me a chance. And I cannot ask you to wait.

So I won’t ask. And I won’t send this letter. Perhaps I’d known this for a while now. Maybe in another world where I am not poisoned I would have come to this realisation later, more peacefully. I’m clumsy when it comes to romance. But I think falling in love with you was inevitable. And I would have tried my clumsy ways. I would have dared to hope that you’d love me back.

But loving you like this isn’t that bad either. It’s comforting, in a way. You always know what to say, you’re always there right by me. You’ve been by my side all along. You were with us when we fought Amon. You were with me when we fought the Red Lotus. Even now, when I feel more alone than I’ve ever felt, you’re still here. 

I told you that I’m bad at romance. But the truth is, I’m also bad at friends. I lived my entire teenage life sheltered. I didn’t know a lot of people my age. When I met Mako, I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings for him- both platonic and romantic. And I messed up. When I met you, I found you incredible, and I found you intimidating. I never understood what Bolin was trying to say to me. I’m not good at romance, but I think I’m worse at friendships. 

But you're my friend. And for some reason, that’s more important than anything else in the world,  
Love,  
Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> Love letters!! love letters!! Also, I do know that physics in the Avatar universe and physics in our universe would have reached different levels of discovery but let's pretend like everyone learns about gravity because I'm a sucker for science imagery in romantic writing. 
> 
> My tumblr!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!


End file.
